What I Think Equestria Girls is Going to be
by cinnabro
Summary: This is what I think Equestria Girls is going to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's what I think Equestria Girls is going to be like**

"Oh looky here we are dees thingamabobs called HUUUUUMANS now." Said Applejack.

"HUMANS!" Lyra said in excitement.

"Oh my gosh I love these thingies!" Said Pinkie Pie fondling her breasts and everyone else.

"Just place some here and...done." Said Rarity who was stuffing her bra. Rainbow Dash was seen eyeing up all of them licking her tongue in desire.

"Oh yea Pinkie Pie keep going." Dashie said watching her while licking her lips. Fluttershy was seen with ridiculously huge Japanese looking tits holding a bunch of animals in her arms.

"NOOOOOOO!" Shouted Twilight. Then they all started making out. Then they all got naked and had cowboy buttsex. SODOMEHEEEEEEEEEEEEE SODOMEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SODOME!

**This is my prediction and I have 10$ down on a bet that it will and no I'm not a clopper...actually thats a bit debatable but I'm not a crazy person about it.**

**also I forgot to change the rating to M. It was 3:30am and I was tired so quit your bitching. Besides that I never intended for this to be funny. I think you're just in a bad mood stupid guest. I'm not sorry for any K searchers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm just gonna keep adding to this because I feel like it.**

Yeah and while that cowboy buttsex was happening Celestia the old perverted teacher was watching through her window video taping it as well.

"Yes yes. So horny now GRAAAAAA!" Said Celestia masturbating to the great sight of multicolored teenage girls fucking each other. Which sounds great so I might go watch too. Man I'm watching Tosh.0 too, that makes me really want to go now. And meanwhile on the moon Luna was running out of air so she beat the shit out of Neal Armstrong and got in his astronaut suit and into the rocket.

**Meanwhile In Equestria**

"Dude we're fucking ponies now!" Said Tom who was looking at his new red pony form.

"Bro, I just noticed we both look like the red pony from Banned From Equestria!" Said Bob. Then they both ran off to start their pony fucking spree.

**Back to Earth**

"There are so many great drugs here!" Said Vinyl Scratch with bags full of drugs. After she was done doing them all she joined in the teenage clusterfuck.

**Tada**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm never going to end this so ladadoda deal with it**

Meanwhile Spike just went through the portal. He sees that he is now a dog and also sees the giant butt fucking session going on.

"What the hell?! Why am I some motherfucking mutt?! I mean I am the closest thing to a human in Equestria and yet now I'm a fucking dog! The ponies get to be human and they used to walk on all four, do magic, and fucking fly! Can humans do those things? Hell no and neither could I! I had actually fucking fingers and not some flat skin they could somehow grip things with! I don't even think this dog body can handle the drugs I do! You know what? I'm sooo fucking done! I didn't come out of an egg and be a worthless character for years just to go into another world and be even more worthless! I'm going to go and do whatever the fuck I want and not care!" Said Spike the dog. Of course though it only came out as barks.

He ran away and found the nearest female poodle and started fucking it. Unfortunately for him the owner was nearby and called the police who then proceeded to shoot Spike and kill him.

**I just did that. It is true though and that made me mad. I think Imma put a 9/11 joke in the next one. Maybe. Oh well tootalooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meep**

So as the butt fuck continues, Luna is flying a rocket right above them.

"YOLO!" Luna yells crashing the rocket into all of them which causes a huge explosion. Yep and they all die. Well except for Pinkie Pie because...well c'mon it's Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie harvests all of their remains and makes them into cupcakes for a bakery she opens. Sightings of her kidnapping people have been reported but she was never judged guilty.

**Well I thought I should just end it here. Yep I'm going to be 10$ when Equestria Girls comes out in theaters. So fuck you all who disapprove of this. Y'all are just too Scootaloo to try and kick my ass in real life. Later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to give unwanted closure on this. I won 10$. But not the way you think. See I watched the movie and this was no where near as close as I'd thought so I gave my bud 10$. Later after when we were walking around town, he wasn't looking so I stole the 20$ from his wallet. You'd be amazed at how good I am at stealing. Well bye.**


End file.
